


All Encompassing Sky

by cetuscaeruleum



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Other, What can I say except you're welcome, not enough jihyun fics in this world, this is my contribution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 02:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14463093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cetuscaeruleum/pseuds/cetuscaeruleum
Summary: Are they cloud watching or just being dorks in love? You decide.





	All Encompassing Sky

**Author's Note:**

> MC has jet black hair because why not

Jihyun had taught them they were called cumulus clouds. MC just told him it was floating cotton candy. His mouth quirked up one side at that response, his teal eyes practically twinkling. He would ask them what they saw and they would name the closest shapes that came to mind.  
  
“I see a heart!” it was an excited exclamation, a finger pointing at the sky. “Oh! And a crescent moon!”  
  
He sketched it all, added little details like an emerging flock of birds or the trail of a passing plane. At one point, he even drew a monstrosity of a storm, the shading so intricate it was eerily realistic. When MC pointed out a cloud that looked like a fatter Elizabeth the III, he laughed outright at that and advised them not to tell Jumin. When he spied a bunny rabbit cloud they couldn’t see, his hand directed theirs, the white gold ring he gave them as a gift catching the sunlight.  
  
MC remembered the first time they saw that ring and was so shocked, (though really, when you have a boyfriend like Jihyun, it should be expected), they’d inadvertently walked into the nearest piece of furniture, not just stubbing their toe but also bruising a majority of their leg in the process.  
  
He actually told them it was wasn’t an engagement ring but a symbol of his promise to them, when they came face to face for the first time in two years. “‘I want to love again. I want to paint pieces more beautiful than the sun with you. I want you. I want to choose you. I love you, MC, just as I love myself,’” he quoted himself as he pressed the velvet case into their palms. “This is just a way of holding me to it.”  
  
“And spoiling me,” they added cheekily.  
  
“And spoiling you,” he agreed.  
  
The quip prompted him to kiss them but this time, with enough tongue that it left their whole body feeling like a sensitized nerve. MC’s physical self pulsed in time with their heartbeat as they slipped the simple ring onto their finger. The gems were so small, barely there except for when they caught the light in extraordinary ways. It was… perfect. Minimalist with hidden, extraordinary facets. Just like Jihyun himself. It was like he really had given them a part of himself to hold onto.  
  
Calling their name with a look that said he was fully aware they had not been paying attention to anything he had said for the past few minutes, Jihyun asked them to lie on their back and to stare at the sky, their chin sturdy. Well, as sturdy as can be. Their hands were entwined over their stomach, the folds of their white summer dress spread around their legs on the ground and waist length hair a black halo around them. They couldn’t keep the happiness off their face but the least they could do is not laugh especially when Jihyun gently reminded them not to move, especially when their smile brought out his own.  
  
Deciding to forego the necklaces for today, Jihyun’s open collared shirt had their eyes wandering more than should be allowed. It didn’t help that the weather had a thin sheen of perspiration forming and decorating the slope of his neck and those prominent collarbones.  
  
Eventually the lull of the wind breezing through blades of grass, the clouds slowly undulating as the minutes went by and the waving tree branches that cast shade over their face had drowsiness hit them like a sudden wave. They were soothed into sleep, forgetting to keep their eyes open entirely. 

*

In this light, their hair was more blue than black even with the shade cast over them. Their face was relaxed, a hint of smile lingering on their lips even in sleep. Steady breaths came out of a pink mouth and Jihyun’s very being ached to kiss them, to run his hands down their sides and through their sleek hair. The artist in him told him not to move, to take advantage of the position they were in. He even considered for a while, pad and pencil steady in his hand. He wished he had the right pencils on him to get nuances of their hair colour properly or the shadow at the hollow of their throat right. Until then, he contended with simple shading, making sure he imbued the lifelike qualities from the curve of their arm next to their head, the slight bending of their knees under the dress as well the lines and symbols on the soles of their sandals.  
  
Did he get the length of their eyelashes right? Unsure, Jihyun positioned himself closer and his eyes took them in greedily and without shame. He hardly had peaceful moments where he could stare at them unabashedly before embarrassment would set in and they’d hide a blushing face behind trembling hands or a nearby pillow. It’d be a lie to say it didn’t make his heart skip, to urge them into the corral of his arms.  
  
When he realized where his feelings were starting to go, all the way back to when MC was kept at Magenta, he was terrified. He was already shouldering so many burdens that even barest brush of happiness that came his way made him feel guilty. They were so unselfish and kind, his happiness and health the only thing that mattered to them. They had no expectations, no demands. That selflessness opened his heart in a way it never had before and replaced it with a constant awareness of _them_ ; of MC. Just their presence gave him resilience.  
  
MC was present in every thought, every action; an exquisite heartache that followed him around even during his two-year trek of self-discovery. All encompassing, through rain or shine, MC was Jihyun’s sky.  
  
He felt like he had been brought to his knees, like a man struck without mercy. But he also felt light as air, as though he could take flight at any time. Love, true love, had the strange effect of making you feel ridiculously weak and powerful at the time. Jihyun had the resolve to make decisions, to change in ways he wouldn’t have before MC became such a staple in his life.  
  
When wind whispered over their skin, they gave a minute shiver and curled in on themself, unconsciously seeking warmth. Concern for them broke his concentration and when Jihyun looked closely, goosebumps speckled their skin. Looking for his satchel to put away his art supplies, Jihyun disentangled his legs to gently prod them awake.  
  
“MC,” he murmured. “You’ll get cold if you nap out here. Let’s go back inside.”  
  
They grumbled a protest into the crook of their arm and Jihyun once again felt the sudden need to kiss them senseless. Sighing, he adjusted the strap of his bag and shoved the teal fringe that had fallen over his eyes when he bent over them and began the tentative process of lifting them into his arms before MC had their own idea.  
  
“Piggyback.” A drowsy gargle that didn’t help the yearning in him.  
  
With gentle consideration, he hauled them against his back and adjusted their arms to give them enough grip so they wouldn’t fall off despite the laxness of their body. His hands against the bareness of their thighs had them shifting and Jihyun himself shivered from the warmth they emitted. They walked in companionable silence back towards the house, MC's slow breaths indicating they were still half-asleep.  
  
“Jihyun?”  
  
“Yes, sweetheart?”  
  
They could hear the smile in his voice and it made them smile in return. “Love you,” they mumbled against his skin, nuzzling into his neck.  
  
Even after all this time, the words still brought a blush that dusted his cheeks with pink and his ears visibly redden. Jihyun couldn’t wipe the pleased grin off his face to save his own life.

**Author's Note:**

> IF ANYONE GETS THE MEANING IN THE TITLE, I HOPE YOU FIND $20 ON THE GROUND


End file.
